The Game of Life
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Just a One-shot with the outers playing a fun-family game. See how each of them chooses their live their lives in the game. Stars Haurka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.


The Game Of Life

The Game Of Life

It was a normal, lazy, Sunday morning. Haruka and Michiru were in their room, just relaxing and lazing around.

Haruka was sitting in front of the computer playing a new racing game Michiru got of her. With her hands on the keyboard, she clicked away, trying to win the game. Her eyes were focused at the screen in front of her.

Michiru was lying on the bed with a sketchbook on her stomach. She was drawing Hark, with her determined expression. Some pillows were behind the aqua-haired women's head and back, propping her up, so she had a good view of her blonde lover.

Hotaru was in the living room playing her new Wii, the dark-haired girl got for her birthday. She was on the edge of her seat, her eyes glued to the screen.

A minute later, Setsuna come out of her room and sighed loudly. She then walked downstairs and into the living room where Hotaru was.

She walked up to the TV and stood next to it, with her arms crossed across her chest.

After a moment, Hotaru noticed another presence in the room. She paused her game and glanced a bit to the left where Setsuna was.

"Your Setsuna-mama is bored, so go get your Haruka-papa and your Michiru-mama and lets all play a game."

Hotaru's face lit up and she saved her game, and then turned off the consul. She then got up and ran upstairs. When she reached her parent's room she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

When she heard a 'come in', she opened the door and said, "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama says she's bored and wants us all to play a game with her."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other for a moment, then looked at Hotaru.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Michiru said, as she sat up and got out of bed.

"We'll be right down, Hotaru." Haruka said as she turned off her game and stood up from her chair.

Hotaru nodded and walked back downstairs, shortly followed by her two parents.

A moment later, they all walked into the kitchen were they saw Setsuna sitting at the table. A box in front of her.

The other three seshi took seats at the table too and looked at the green-haired women.

"So, Setsuna, what game are we going to play?" Haruka asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I thought we'd play the 'Game of Life'." Setsuna answered her.

"Ok, sounds like fun, but I've never played the game before. This is my first." Michiru said as Setsuna took out the board and set in the middle of the table.

"That's ok it you never played the game. This version of the game if 'The Game of Life: Twists & Turns.' It's played with credit cards, not money. It also had an electronic 'Life pod' that tracks all your progress and money, not to mention the things you buy. So it's easier to play."

The board was cut into four, square categories that read: Learn it, Earn it, Love it, and Live it. Each square category was separated by a color as well: Learn it was blue, Earn it was green, Love it was purple and Live it was a yellow-orange.

In the middle of the board was a circle with spaces leading into each of the square categories. There were four starting places leading into each of the categories.

Setsuna then took out a set of cards. On each card read a carrier and the higher levels of that carrier, witched raised from promotions.

Setsuna disturbed the cards to everyone that was present at the table. Three cards were given to each.

"Now, everyone choose a card that has the carrier you want. There is no trading cards, so you have to choose from the three cards you have." Setsuna said.

Everyone looked at their cards for a few moments.

"I'm going to choose the Career card 'Computer/Internet. That starts me off as a Web Designer with a 5,000 pay a year." Michiru said.

"I'm going for Music which started me off as a Music store clerk. I also have a starting salary of 5,000." Haruka said.

"Ok, I'm going for Beauty and I start of as a Nail Care Artist. Looks like everyone's starting salary is 5,000 a year. Hotaru what are you going to be?" Setsuna asked looking at the dark-haired little girl.

Hotaru was silent for a few moments and then slammed her hands down on the table and yelled. "I'M GOING TO BE A STRAWBERRY PICKER!"

Everyone stared at the little girl with sweat drops on their heads.

(She choose the career card 'Miscellaneous.)

Once everyone choose their career's they were each given a moving peace that looked like skateboard.

Then everyone was given a Visa credit card for the game.

Haruka was first so she got the red card. Hotaru was second so she got the blue card. Michiru was third so she got the green card and Setsuna last, getting the yellow card.

Each player put their peaces on a starting point.

Haruka and Hotaru started on a started on 'Earn it' so they could get promotions and get more money. Michiru started on 'Learn it' so she could get her degrees for her career and Setsuna started on 'Love it' so she could get married and have kids.

"Hey, Setsuna, I didn't think you of all people was going to start on 'Love it'." Haruka said

"I'm doing it to get 'Life points'. That's what you need to win the game." Setsuna replied.

Haruka put her Visa card into the 'Life pod' and pressed the spin button. Lights flashed around the circular 'Life pod'. When the lights stopped they landed on the number 3.

Haruka moved her peace three times and landed on a car space.

"Ok, Haruka you can buy two types of cars. One is an expensive topless car and the other is a more cheaply modest car. Gee I wonder which one your going to choose?" Setsuna said with a sarcastic tone.

"Your sarcastic tone is right. Give me the expensive topless car. I'm going to call it a Ferrari." Haruka said with a smug smile.

Setsuna put the information into the 'Life pod'. "I wouldn't have the smug look if I were you. Because you bought that car. Your now is debt."

"Aw really, damn." Haruka said and looked down.

Next it was Hotaru's turn. She put her Visa card into the 'Life pod' and pressed the spin button. It landed on seven, which was a blank space.

Then it was Michiru's turn. She put her Visa into the 'Life pod' and pressed the spin button. She landed on an eight, which was a blank spot. She had to pay 20,000 for tuition, because she was in 'Learn it'.

Last it was Setsuna's turn. She put her Visa into the 'Life pod' and pressed the button. It landed on a nine and she landed on the lottery spot. She chooses three numbers. Which were: 3,5,8. Then everyone else choose one number. Haruka choose 6, Hotaru choose 4 and Michiru choose 7.

Setsuna pressed the 'Lottery button on the 'Life pod' and the numbers spined. It landed on 7.

"Oh yay! I won!" Michiru cheered.

"Dammit." Setsuna muttered and put Michiru's Visa card in the 'Life pod', giving her the money.

Haruka was up now. She landed on a house space.

"Oh skew it! I'll buy it!" Haruka said as she waved her arms in the air.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You're going to be in even deeper debt." Setsuna said looking at the blonde.

"Mansion me." She said happily.

"Ok, so you want to by a house?" Setsuna asked.

"I. Said. Mansion. Me." Haruka said, saying every word clearly.

"O-ok then." Setsuna blinked and replied as a sweat-drop came to her head.

--

The game went on normally after that. Everyone ended up winning the lottery except for Setsuna.

"WHY! Why haven't I won the lottery?!" Setsuna wined.

"Ha, ha." Haruka mocked and laughed at her pain.

"Be quiet! Your 3,000,000 in debt!" Setsuna snapped.

"I think I'm doing pretty good." Michiru said and she was. She was promoted six times and was making 600,000 a year. She was an 'Internet guru'. Just one more promotion and she would be at the highest possible paid job for her career.

Setsuna was doing pretty good too. She was married with two kids. She had ok 'Life Points' and she was not in debt. She was on her fourth stage in her career card, which made her a Salon owner. She was making 90,000 a year.

Haruka was in major debt. She decided to buy all three house's which were: Modest (smallest), Mid-size (Medium) and a Mansion (Biggest). She also bought both cars. However because she bought everything there was to buy, her 'Life points' were high. She was on her fifth stage in her career card, which made her a 'Rock band' with #1 Record. She was making 300,000.

Now for Hotaru. (You remember her right? The 'Strawberry picker'.) Well she not a 'Strawberry picker' anymore. She's at the seventh and last strange of her carrier card with made her a 'Television Minister.' She was making a 2,000,000 and she had about 12,000,000 in the 'Life pod'. She also had a good amount of 'Life points' but they weren't very high.

"Wait a minute. How does the 'Strawberry picker have the most money out of all of us?" Haruka asked.

"She's doing the best out of everyone here." Michiru said a little shocked at this.

Hotaru just smiled smugly and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm winning because I'm the best."

"Michiru, why haven't your gone into 'Love it' section? I would imagine you of all people to want a family." Haruka asked looking at her aqua-haired love.

Michiru just smiled sweetly at her lover. "Because Haruka, a family isn't in my plans for this game."

"Ok I'll get you into 'Love it.' If it's the last thing I do, I will do it!" Haruka threatened with a smirk as she pointed a finger to Michiru.

--

The game went on again. At this time there was only about eight years left. Which meant everyone had eight turns left.

Hotaru was in 'Live it because she had more then enough money for the expensive area.

Michiru and Setsuna were both in 'Earn it' so they could upgrade on their jobs.

Haruka was in 'Love it' so she could start her master plan.

It was Haruka's turn and she put her Visa card in the 'Life pod'. She pressed the button and it landed on five. She picked up a card and smirked widely as she read its contents.

((In this game, after you spin you pick up a card. Depending on the area you're in, the card will either rise or lower your 'Life points'. Same goes for money. All cards are different. Sorry I forgot to mention this earlier.))

Haruka read the card out loud. "You just won a free plane ticket for a friend. Bring one player to your spot."

Michiru looked at her and gulped. "You who are you going to bring?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh Michiru, this is perfect. I told you I would got you into 'Love it'." Haruka said with an evil smile and moved Michiru's peace into the 'Love it'.

Now, Haruka was in a spot were she had to get married. So now Michiru had to get married too.

Hotaru and Setsuna surprised their laughter.

Michiru closed her eyes and put her arms up in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled out.

After she did that, everyone at the burst out into laughter.

--

The game went on and everyone went though a few rounds of turns. The game was coming to an end.

Michiru got married and was at a cross in roads. One-way would lead her out of 'Love it without any children. That way only had one baby spot and it was 'Twins'. Michiru did not want to land on that.

The other way would still lead her out of 'Love it' but, that way had a lot of baby spots.

If she got a 3 on her next spin, she would land on the 'Twins spot' in the safer direction. If she got a 3 and she went the other direction, she would land on a blank spot, but she didn't want to go in that direction. That area had about six baby spots.

She put her Visa card in the 'Life pod' and pressed the spin button.

As the lights spined around the numbers, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna all started to chant "Three, Three, Three, Three!"

When the lights stopped it landed on 3.

Michiru took a deep breath, put her hands in the air and yelled out again. "NOOOOOO! You people and you're chanting! I don't want to play baby runlet!"

"So Michiru, what are you going to do?" Haruka teased her with a smug smirk.

"Oh, I'm going into the baby runlet. Al least right now, I don't land on any baby spots and I can pray I don't land on any baby spots."

Everyone went through a round of turns and it was now Michiru's turn again.

The aqua-haired woman pressed the spin button and prayed she wouldn't land on a baby spot. The light stopped at eight, which to Michiru's delight, it got her all the way out of the baby runlet section.

Michiru put her hands in the air in success and sighed with relief. "YES!"

"Not so fast Michiru, you still have to chance for a baby." Setsuna said, joining in on the teasing.

((In this game, there are certain areas that say 'Stop'. Each 'Stop' says something different, depending on the area you're in. For example, 'Learn it's' 'Stop' says: STOP! Earn PHD +3,000 life points and 1 promotion.

'Love it's' has two 'Stops'. One says: STOP! Try for baby.

What that means is you have to chance for baby by pressing the chance button. The chance button will choose from 0, 1 or 2 babies for a person to have. Sorry for these side notes. It's just to help you better understand the game.))

Michiru pressed the chance button and waited eagerly for it to stop. The lights flashed and it landed on…

"YES!" Michiru yelled, with a huge smile on her lips. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The number landed on zero so Michiru didn't have any kids. She made it out of 'Love it' safely.

After that and a few more turns, the game came to an end.

Each of them had to put their Visa cards in the 'Life pod' the get their results. The 'Life pod' would calculate their points and money and tell them their score.

However, before any of that could happen, Setsuna got an important call from her work. So the game was put on hold, until she was done.

Everyone sat on the living room and watched TV. Setsuna came back about a half-an-hour later.

They all went back to the game, but when they got back, the 'Life pod' was off.

Hotaru pressed a button to see it would come back to life, while Setsuna read the directions that came with the game.

"Ok, to get the 'Life pod' to start back up, all we have to do is press 'Enter'." Setsuna said.

Hotaru pressed enter but since she pressed another button before hand, the 'Life pod' turned off.

"…Ok, so the 'Life pod' is off…so who wins?" Michiru asked.

"Well, I think I won, because I had the most money." Hotaru said.

"You didn't win. You had low life points and you only had one car. I won because I bought everything." Haruka said with another smug smile.

"You didn't win, you were 3,000,000 in debt. If anyone won, it was I. I had the perfect balance." Setsuna said.

"No way, you won. Everything you did was boring." Haruka shot back.

While Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru argued over who won, Michiru put the game away and went to watch TV.

As she sat down on the couch, she thought to herself. 'I don't care who won, I still had fun playing. I wonder if we'll find out who wins next time.'

With that though, she lay back on the couch and changed the channel on the TV. Everyone still arguing in the back in the kitchen.

The End.

Authors notes: Ok, I know that wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be, but you know the think is, this story is true. It happened to my friend's family and me. In real life, the same exact events happened with the same game.

Michiru was I.

My friend was Haruka.

My friend's mother was Setsuna.

And my friends little brother was Hotaru.

And like the story, we never found out who won.


End file.
